Eva Marie
Natalie Marie Nelson (born September 19, 1984), professionally known as Natalie Eva Marie, is an American actress, fitness model, professional wrestler and professional wrestling manager, currently signed to WWE under the ring name Eva Marie, performing on the SmackDown brand. Early life Marie was born in Beverly Hills, California and was raised in the Bay Area, California in the city of Concord, California. She is of Mexican and Italian descent. She has 3 older brothers, Neal, Nate, and Nick. Her mother, Josie, is Mexican, and father, Barry, is Italian. Marie played soccer for California State University, Fullerton until she started modeling, acting, and doing promotional work. She graduated with a Bachelors of Arts degree in in Business Management and a minor in Human resource. Eva received her Associate’s degree in Art from Diablo Valley College. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE It was confirmed that Natalie Evamarie Nelson had signed a contract with the WWE on August 16, and she would make her first appearance for the company at the SummerSlam Kickoff Party. She also made an appearance the very next day at SummerSlam Axxess, signing autographs at the same table as RAW Superstar, Michael Riley, under the name of Eva Marie. Since she had little training before being signed, Marie travels to film RAW, and then returns to her home in Tampa to train in WWE's training facility, NXT. Earlier storylines and feuds (2013) Marie made her WWE television debut at the SummerSlam 2013 pay-per-view, interrupting Lilian Garcia as Garcia was announcing a match. Marie stated her goal to make a name for herself, and when Lilian Garcia got Marie's name wrong, Marie slapped her, proving that she is determined to be known. Later in the night, Marie appeared in a backstage segment with Riley, rejecting Riley's attempt to woo her. Marie made her in-ring debut for the company on the September 2 edition of Heat, competing in the main event match. Kelly Kelly won five-way match, defeating Marie, JoJo, Mickie James and AJ Lee. Later that night, on RAW, Eva Marie was interviewed by Jim Ross regarding her debut at SummerSlam. The interview turned sour as Eva nearly slapped Ross, but she was interrupted by Braden Walker, making his return to the company for one night only. Marie and Walker had a verbal exchange with each other, which resulted in Marie slapping Walker and then low-blowing him before leaving the ring. Later in the night, Riley attempted to woo Marie once again, this time, however, he was somewhat successful. He managed to persuade Marie to go for a drink with him after the show. However, Marie only agreed to this so he would get her purse for her from the Divas locker room. The next week on RAW, Marie appeared in a backstage segment with Jillian Hall, the two arguing and setting up a match for later in the evening. Marie was successful in her first televised match, defeating Hall with the Seeing Red. The following week on RAW, Marie and Jillian's rivalry continued backstage, resulting in Marie slapping Hall across the face. Marie also made an appearance backstage with Michael Riley, insisting that Riley hires her a new make-up artist, as WWE's make-up artist wasn't good enough for Marie. Marie competed in the main event, teaming with Shane Helms to take on the teams of Mickie James and Travis Kooper, Stacy Keibler and WWE Champion Ciaran O'Donnell and WWE Women's Champion Ashley Massaro and Matt Hardy. The winning team, unless a champion, would earn a title match against the respective champion. Marie and Helms were unsuccessful in the match, as Keibler pinned James, earning a championship match against Ashley. The following week, Marie was first seen in a backstage segment with Michael Riley, hiring an ex-convict to be her make-up artist. Marie wasn't happy with the situation. Later in the night, she unveiled her Maxim Magazine cover in the ring, until Hall came to the ring and attempted to brawl with Marie, but Marie got away. The same night, Marie was entered into a tournament to crown a new number one contender for Massaro's Women's Championship, following Keibler's loss. Marie teamed with James, Torrie Wilson and Lexi Kaufman, going against Hall, Kelly Kelly, Sally Mason and Cammy Chaos. Marie's team were victorious. This would mark the end of Marie's feud with Hall, as Hall was relegated to Heat, and later released from the company. The next week, Marie's team were split into two - Marie and James to go against Wilson and Kaufman. Earlier in the night, Marie and James appeared backstage together, in a segment also involving Michael Riley. Marie anad James clashed with each other, as Marie tried to boss James around. They then decided to work together for the sake of the match. Marie and James were victorious. Championship pursuits (2013–2014) Having made it to the finals of the tournament, Marie and James faced off in a singles match to determine the number one contender for the Women's Championship on the October 7 edition of RAW. Marie was victorious in the match, defeating James with the Seeing Red. Earlier in the night, Marie appeared in a backstage segment with Riley, where Riley handed her a bunch of roses and announced that he is departing the company. After Marie won her match, she called Riley to the ring and announced that she was throwing a surprise goodbye party, stating that she hadn't been a good friend and wanted to make amends before it was too late. Marie announced that guests would come and say their goodbyes, starting with Jeff Hardy. Hardy, however, began to assault Riley, against Marie's wishes. However, Marie went on to slap Riley in the face, leading to Hardy taking Riley out with the Twist of Fate. Marie and Hardy then kissed, forming a relationship. The following week, Marie teamed with Cammy Chaos to successfully defeat the team of Ashley Massaro and Sally Mason. At the Halloween Havoc (2013) pay-per-view event, Eva Marie challenged Ashley for the WWE Women's Championship. In a close match, Ashley picked up the victory by reversing the Seeing Red and hitting the Starstruck on Marie, retaining the Women's title. On the November 4 edition of RAW, Eva Marie made up for her loss at Halloween Havoc, defeating the number one contender for the Women's Championship, Sally Mason. The following week, Eva Marie teamed up with Sally Mason to compete against the team of Women's Champion Ashley Massaro and Mickie James, in which the unlikely team of Marie and Mason scored the victory. Marie's next match was at the Survivor Series (2013) pay-per-view, where she defeated Torrie Wilson in a singles match. On the December 2 edition of RAW, Eva Marie defeated Massaro in a non-title match in the main event. After the match, Marie assaulted Massaro until Massaro's boyfriend, Matt Hardy, made the save. Jeff Hardy - Marie's boyfriend - came to the ring after and had a stare down with his brother, until Eva made Jeff choose between her or his family, with Hardy choosing the latter; their relationship came to an end. The following week, Marie formed an alliance with former Women's Champion, Stacy Keibler, appearing in a segment that saw them double-cross new RAW Diva, Trista Anderson. Marie and Keibler pretended to be friends with Anderson, until brutally beating her down. Later in the night, Marie and Keibler would team up in the main event of RAW, losing to the team of Massaro and Angel Williams, with Massaro pinning Keibler. Following the match, it was announced on WWE.Com that Massaro would defend her Women's Championships against Marie and Keibler the next week on RAW in a triple threat match. Marie would come up short in her second championship match, as Keibler pinned Massaro to win the Women's Championship. Eva Marie once again challenged for the Women's Championship on the first pay-per-view of the new year, New Years Revolution, competing in the RAW Divas Elimination Chamber. Although she didn't win the match, Marie eliminated former Women's Champion and long-time rival, Massaro. On the January 20 2014 edition of RAW, Marie competed in a five-way elimination match to determine a new number one contender for the Women's Championship, alongside Angel Williams, Paige, Cookie and Cammy. Williams won the match, lastly eliminating Cookie. Before the match, Marie adopted a "fame-whore" gimmick, vowing to win the Women's Championship so that she can become a Hollywood A-Lister. Marie continued with the gimmick the following week in a backstage segment, where she was having a photoshoot to try and impress One Direction member Harry Styles. Christy Hemme inadvertently interrupted the shoot, which lead to Marie trying to keep calm and storming away. Later in the night, Marie defeated Torrie Wilson with the #MABT. The next week, Marie appeared in a segment with Keibler, trying to earn public donations to "Get Trista Anderson a Clue". She also appeared late for an interview with Reby Sky, who had started to interview Hemme, instead. Marie kept her calm and left. Later in the night, Marie teamed with Keibler in a winning effort against Angel Williams and Trista Anderson. On the February 10 edition of RAW, Marie firstly appeared in a backstage interview with Reby Sky, and later competed in a fatal fourway match against Christy Hemme, Velvet Sky and Allysin Kay. Sky won the match when she pinned Hemme with the In Yo' Face. Women's Champion (2014–2015) At the 2014 Royal Rumble event, Marie appeared in a backstage segment, brawling with Hemme about story Marie posted on her Exposé. Later in the night, Marie won the Divas Royal Rumble, earning a Women's Championship match at Wrestlemania. Over the next few weeks, Marie continued her feud with Hemme through backstage segments. On the March 17 edition of RAW, Marie appeared in a backstage segment with Hemme, where Hemme poured foundation over Marie. Marie vowed for revenge in a segment later that night, before defeating Massaro in singles action. The following week, Marie defeated Anderson in a singles match. On the March 31 episode of RAW, Marie competed in the main event Diva Warfare match, teaming with Maryse to defeated the teams of Hemme and Anderson, Williams and Sky, and Rain and Cammy. After the match, Eva assaulted Hemme, locking her in the #MABT until she was pulled away by referees. Marie's celebration closed the show. The following week, Marie appeared in a backstage segment with Women's Champion Angel Williams, the two having an argument, building up to their Wrestlemania match. On the April 14 edition of RAW, Marie was scheduled to compete in a tag team match, teaming with Williams, to take on the team of Rain and Cammy. Williams didn't turn up for the match, resulting in the match becoming a handicap match. Marie was victorious. At WrestleMania XXX, Marie made her Wrestlemania debut, where she defeated Williams with the #MABT to win the WWE Women's Championship, the first time in her career. The following week on RAW, Marie celebrated winning the championship with a "Photo-Op" for the paparazzi, which lead to Williams running in and attacking Marie. Marie countered the attack and struck Williams with the Women's Championship. The next week, Eva defeated Cookie in a non-title match with the Seeing Red. Later in the night, Williams and Sky attempted an ambush on Marie, which lead to Marie escaping by running through the crowd. At Extreme Rules 2014, Marie successfully defended her Women's Championship against Williams in a ladder match. The following week on RAW, Marie teamed up with Kiebler and Torrie Wilson to take on the team of Massaro, Hemme and Paige. Marie's team was victorious when Marie pinned Hemme following a Spinning Roundhouse Kick from Keibler. SmackDown (2015–present) Other media Marie featured in an Fitness Blowout infomercial. In October, she was a part of Marino Fitness Campaign Booked and a Sketchers commercial. Marie was featured on SportsIllustrated.com as Lovely Lady of the day in December 2012. Marie has appeared on several magazine covers including Ruckus, Import Tuner Magazine and Glam Fit Magazine. Marie won the 2012 Powertec Model and several fashion competitions. She has modeled for Red Chapter Clothing and appeared on the cover of several magazines. Eva Marie has appeared in HBO’s Entourage, CBS’s CSI: NY, NBC’s America’s Got Talent, CW’s 90210 and a national Sketcher commercial. Marie appeared on the cover of the October edition of Maxim magazine. Marie appeared on the January 31 2014 edition of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Personal life Marie's favorite food is the candy Hot Tamales. Marie describes herself as a San Francisco Giants fanatic. Her favorite boy band is One Direction, in which Niall and Harry are her favorite members. Marie has met the boy band and later became good friends with them. Her biggest inspiration in professional wrestling is Nattie Neidhart. Nattie and her husband, Tyson Kidd, helped to train Marie. Marie is also inspired by Eve Torres, who trained Marie during the 2013 Diva Search tryouts. Marie was previously in a relationship with WWE Superstar Daniel Riley, lasting five months, from August 2013 to December 2013. On December 15 2013, after her relationship with Riley ended, Marie spent the night in Las Vegas with her best friend, SmackDown Superstar, Brad Maddox, where the two reportedly got married whilst under the influence of alcohol. On January 2 2014, Marie confirmed this not to be true. On April 23 2014, after months of speculation, Marie confirmed that she was dating One Direction member Harry Styles in an interview with E! Network. Marie and Styles confirmed that they had been dating since March 1 2014. They have since broken up. She is best friends with developmental Diva JoJo Offerman. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bow Down'' (Sliding reverse STO) – 2016–present **''Code Red'' (Running big boot), sometimes to an oncoming opponent **''Sliced Red'' (Shiranui) **''#MABT - #MakeABitchTap'' (Modified Reverse Figure Four Leglock) *'Signature moves' **Running back elbow, to a cornered opponent **Running senton **Seated surfboard **''Seeing Red'' (Running hairpull facebuster) **Schoolgirl **Shoulder block, sometimes followed by an evasive cartwheel **Side slam backbreaker **Snap suplex, sometimes floated over into a pin **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors *'Nicknames' **"The Flame-haired Femme Fatale" **"Jessica Rabbit" **'"The Red Queen"' *'Entrance themes' **"Top of the World" by CFO$ (August 2013–February 2014) **"Out Of My Mind" by CFO$ (February 23, 2014–May 27, 2016) **'"Time to Rise"' by CFO$ (May 27, 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Women's Championship (1 time) **Divas Royal Rumble (2014) **Slammy Awards (2 times) ***Faction of the Year (2015) – with The Four Horsemen ***Friendship of the Year (2015) – with The Four Horsemen Category:Models